


Under His Spell

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Ladies Of Marvel Bingo [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Peter and Gamora take advantage of some time alone.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Articcat621's Ladies Of Marvel Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628677
Kudos: 17
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following events:
> 
> Tropes and Fandoms - April 4th - friends with benefits  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo O5: "Stop teasing me"  
> Excelsior bingo square I4: Peter Quill/Gamora
> 
> Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over! Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Peter Quill leaned back in his chair. They had just landed on Esloria, a small planet not too far from Knowhere. Rocket and Drax had left the ship moments ago to collect supplies. Peter and Gamora had both decided to stay on the ship.

It had been two months since they had destroyed Ronan. Since then, Peter and Gamora’s tentative relationship flourished. They fought quite often, but neither of them wanted to break it off for good. It seemed that even Gamora, a fierce warrior, fell victim to Peter’s “pelvic sorcery” as she frequently referred to his charms as. 

“So, Star Lord,” Gamora said, walking towards Peter, a grin on her face. “What should we do to pass the time?” She arched her brow suggestively.

Peter smirked. “I can think of a few things.” He stood from his chair and pulled Gamora into his arms. He kissed her as his hands caressed her body. He stopped with them resting on her pert ass.

Gamora moaned, pressing her body against his. She could feel his semi-erect cock pressing against her.

Gamora suddenly stiffened in his arms. “Quill, stop,” she murmured, putting her hands on his shoulders as she tried to push him away.

Peter only tightened his arms around her waist. “Gamora, what is it?”

“That,” she whispered, staring at the dash of the ship.

Peter followed her gaze. A small smirk appeared on his face as he tried not to laugh. It seemed they had a little peeper.

Groot, who had grown to two whole inches, was watching them with wide eyes. He smiled at them, bobbing his head side to side, as he danced to a beat that only he could hear.

It seemed Rocket had left Groot on the dash instead of taking him into town.

“Er, right,” Peter said. “Why don’t we continue this in my bedroom?”

Gamora nodded curtly. “That sounds better.” She slipped from his embrace and quickly headed down the stairs. “Better hurry up, Star Lord!” she called.

Peter grinned and ran after her. By the time he made it to his room, she was already naked and poised on his bed. Her inhuman speed was both a blessing and a curse. He would have liked to remove her clothes himself, but alas. There’s always next time.

She beckoned him forward with her finger. A small smirk was on her face. “Star Lord,” she murmured, knowing that he loved it when she called him that.

Peter removed his clothing as he walked towards his bed. Once fully naked, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell backwards onto the bed and ended up with Peter hovering over her. He lowered his mouth and captured her breast. As he teased her nipple with his tongue, his hand reached up and cupped her other breast. He gave it a small squeeze, loving the way she moaned when he touched her.

Gamora trembled in his arms as she moved her hands to his hair. She gripped his hair tightly, pulling slightly ever so often. “More, Star Lord,” she moaned, her breathing heavy.

Peter slid his hand from her breast towards the apex of her legs. His finger quickly found her folds and as he slid his finger along her slit, he was pleased to find that she was more than ready for him. His cock hardened even more at the thought.

He gently inserted a finger into her, sighing softly as he did so. He added another digit before pumping in and out of her. Gamora was truly a beautiful woman and he thanked the stars every day that he had her.

“Peter, please,” Gamora whimpered softly, bucking her hips against Peter’s hand. “I want you.”

“As my queen commands,” Peter replied. He positioned himself so he now laid between her legs, poised at her entrance. “Tell me, Gamora.” He peered down at her with a lustful gaze. “Tell me what you want.”

Gamora smirked. “I want you to fuck me, Star Lord,” she said without any hesitation. “I want you to ride me. I want you to take me roughly. I want you to make me beg for more.”

Peter closed his eyes at her words. Without any further hesitation, he swiftly entered her, joining their bodies. A growl escaped his lips. “Fuck, Gamora,” he cursed. She was wet and warm, her walls hugging him tightly.

“Stop teasing me, Peter, and move,” she begged.

“Make me," Peter snipped in reply, slowly moving his cock in and out of her. 

Gamora quickly rolled them over, so that she was now straddling Peter.

"Gamora," Peter groaned her name, his eyes peering up at her. "I want to see you ride me."

She lifted her hips slightly before sinking back down on him. The groans that fell from his lips were enough to spur her on. Gamora began to fuck him earnestly.

Peter leant forward, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple while one of his hands grasped her side firmly.

Gamora moaned as the jolt of pleasure spread throughout her. She could feel her body tighten in anticipation of her impending orgasm. "Star Lord," she moaned as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses on her chest towards her other breast. He began to suck her other nipple, nipping at it slightly. His cock throbbed inside of her.

"I'm not going to last, Peter," she told him, slowing her movements.

"Neither will I, but we've got plenty of time to make up for that later," Peter promised. His gaze smouldered as he looked her over. "Rocket and Drax will probably get distracted and take longer than necessary,” he paused, chuckling.

Gamora grinned. “You can never get enough of me, can you, Star Lord?”

"Never," Peter promised. His eyes fluttered closed. "I want you to come, Gamora."

His words were all she needed. She began to ride him once more, fucking him hard and fast. Her body tensed and she fell over the edge, crying out his name as she did so.

The feel of her inner walls clenching his cock quickly brought Peter to completion as well. He came, a guttural groan escaping his lips. He pressed light kisses to her face as soon as he caught his breath.

“Peter,” she murmured, rolling off of him. She lay on her side, trailing her fingers along his chest teasingly. “What are we doing?”

“I think you know what we’re doing,” he murmured, propping himself onto his side so he could face her. “This unspoken thing…?”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Should say unspoken, Star Lord. For now.” She grinned. 

“I’ll change your mind,” Peter promised.

“I know you’ll try,” Gamora said, sitting up on the bed. 

She went to get up, but Peter quickly tackled her and pulled her back down onto the bed, pinning her below him. He grinned triumphantly. “I’ll succeed.” His words were firm and full of promise.

And deep down, they both knew he was right.


End file.
